Incestious Lust
by Crimson Blood Dreamer
Summary: While out with her bestfriend Ino, it has come to Sakura's attention that her mother was attractive. After fighting with her feelings and finally accepting the situation for about a week, Sakura decides to take advantage of Mebuki when the chance arises. SakuraxMebuki-YURI


This my first request fict that I've had in a few years. This is chapter finished, but i reserve the right to edit it further when my betas get back to me. Today was when I promised myself, and my requestor, that I'd post this. So here it is!

The summary holds the prologue that I intend to elaborate on in a later date.

Enjoy my lesbian smut that I present to all you readers, and remember, I do not own the Naruto franchise and read at your discretion. I will not tolerate anyone who says they don't like yuri. You shouldn't have opened the link. Once again: Enjoy!

* * *

Mid-morning on a weekday. Sakura woke naturally, and without much care. This was one of the few days where she doesn't have to deal with her chronically perverse sensei and hyperactive teammate or her alcoholic mentor. So she took her time doing her normal morning routine before going out for breakfast.

"Morning, Sakura. Come sit. I already made you something," Mebuki said from behind the sink.

"Morning, Mom. Thanks," she sat down and watched her mom move while washing the dishes. "Where's Dad?"

"He got called out for something. He'll be back later tonight though," she said as she bent over to get a new rag from a drawer. Sakura leaned over to get a peak under her mother's skirt, "I'll be going out in a bit. Do you need me to get anything?"

Sakura sat back up before her mom turned to think. "Well...we're almost out of milk and eggs...bread...I'll need a pound of meat for dinner...do we still have pads and tampons?"

"We're almost out of tampons. I'll get those and everything else too."

"Oh...thanks, honey. Now if only I could get your father to do that and venture into the women's aisle." The two chuckled at the thought of Kizashi alone and trying to figure out what brand and size to get.

Later on, when Sakura came home and was putting away the groceries, she noticed soft noises coming from down the hall. As she went to check it out, she tossed the box of tampons inside the bathroom and the noises steadily got louder until she was in front of her parents' bedroom. Through the door, she heard Mebuki trying desperately to be quiet.

And then a sly grin crept menacingly onto her face.

She pounced off to her room, suppressed her chakra as much as possible from excitement, took off her clothes, and grabbed her sex-toy handbag from under her bed.

Back in front of her parents' room door, she took a silent deep breath, then walked in, tossing her bag beside her mother and interrupting her from orgasm.

"Sakura! Wha-?!" Mebuki was silenced from Sakura forcefully kissing her. Her arms were also pinned to the sides to prevent further protests. She was finally released when she relaxed. Sakura pulled away and smirked, "Would you like some help mom?"

"Y-you shouldn't be doing this! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Keep telling yourself that mom. You have no idea how much I've wanted this," she kissed her again, then trailed kisses down her shoulder, the middle of her chest, and then directed her attention to Mebuki's left nipple. She twirled her tongue, grazed and rolled her teeth, and sucked at her mother's tit.

Sakura pulled up to see how Mebuki was taking the administration. She had her head turned away and a hand to her lips to try to keep herself quiet. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"It's just...we shouldn't...W-what about your father?"

"He could join if he likes, but we have hours until he gets home today. You have nothing to worry about," she kissed her forehead then went to give some attention to her neglected nipple.

Sakura trailed kisses down again and lightly traced her tongue around her mother's hole, then back up to her clit. She licked around it slowly, and gently under the hood.

Her hands moved from massaging Mebuki's thighs to spreading and fingering her pussy. Two of her fingers rubbed between her folds until they were slick with her mother's juices, then pushed and pumped into her, and withdrew every so often to pinch and tap at her clit.

"S-Sakura," she stuttered and tried not to moan, "I-I-I-I..."

She crooked her fingers and rubbed her walls harder while sucking at her clit.

"S-Sakura! Not so rough! Y-your fingers will push into my womb!"

"What's so wrong with that though?" She pressed at her G-spot and pulled at her clit with her lips. "It's clear that you're enjoying this. I mean your pussy is dripping so much that I could drink out of it like a cup."

"Please stop Sakura!" Mebuki called out and bucked her hips.

"You're in no position to be making such demands Mom, especially when you act so lewdly," she chuckled and used her free hand to keep Mebuki's hips still

"That's...that's because..." she stuttered on. Sakura chuckled again at how incoherent her mother was becoming, then noticed her eyes glazing over and going slightly cross-eyed.

She slowed her fingers, and went up to the side of Mebuki's face. Her tongue trailed up and down the outside of her ear, her lips sucked and nibbled at her earlobe, and her tongue delved into the shell of her ear.

"Are you close?"

"Yes! Yes, Sakura! Make me cum!"

"_Oh that was way too easy to make her break_," she thought. "Scream"

"W-what?" Mebuki squinted up at Sakura and blinked a few times to focus her eyes on her.

"Scream for me Mom. I want to hear you scream when I make. You. Cum!" Sakura began to lace chakra into her fingers while all but ramming her fingers into Mebuki's G-spot.

"Sakura! I'm going to cummm! Don't stop! Please!" Mebuki grabbed at the sheets above her head and squirmed under her daughter's restricting hands.

"Scream when you fucking cum, bitch."

Whatever was left keeping Mebuki sane broke. She screamed out, bucking against Sakura's fingers, and squirting out her juices onto the floor with several loud splats.

"I didn't know my mom was a squirter. Let's see how much more you could take."

"I-it's too soon for me."

"I didn't train just for strength and medicine mom. Tsunade has also given me a few lessons to please myself since she found out sensei had given me a dildo as a gag gift. It happens to be my favorite toy now too actually...Anyways, don't you want another orgasm? It'll feel more intense if we don't wait."

Sakura didn't even give her a chance to mull it over. She sat on her face and went down to start licking at her wetness once again.

"Please Sakura, go easy? I-I'm sensitive."

"Alright, but only if you start eating me."

Mebuki pulled her hips down and started eating her. She figured that if she pleased her daughter, then maybe she'd comply and take it a bit easier on her like she had asked.

"Oh that's great, Mom. Keep it up."

She pulled her even closer and sucked at her clit. As she pulled back, she started to finger her and let her clit go with a small *pop.*

Sakura moaned and pushed back against Mebuki's fingers. Since she had been busy with restraining her mom, she didn't get the chance to play with herself. Her clit was swollen and throbbing, and it felt like it was going to pop.

"Mom...Mom...I'm gonna..."

Mebuki pushed her fingers in deeper causing Sakura to squirt onto her face, "Hehehe and here I thought you'd make me cum again. Are you sure you had special training honey?"

"I'll show you special training," she grabbed her bag and pulled out a double headed dildo.

"T-that's so thick, Sakura...It won't fit."

"Once I'm done, my fist will be able to slide into your pussy. Now suck it." She pushed one end into Mebuki's mouth, and fingered her again. Mebuki obediently sucked and slurped at the phallus as Sakura pushed it down her throat, and then again when it was flipped to the other side.

Sakura soon pulled it out and pushed it into Mebuki's pussy, "Are you ready to get fucked?"

"I think I already am for letting you do this," she breathed out and wiped her brow.

"Then I guess this means you got fucked up today."

"Wait, Sakura! What are you-?!" She yelped when Sakura sat onto the dildo.

"Oh, this feels good. If only it can cream as well."

She held onto Mebuki's leg and grinded against her and the toy. They moaned at how deep the toy reached, pushing against their wombs.

"Sakura! T-take it easy. A-any harder and you'll push past my cervix and into my womb!"

"Hahahaha don't worry mom. I'll save that for another time," she slowly grinded circles against her, their clits brushing together.

Sakura then repositioned and started humping her sideways, using Mebuki's leg as leverage.

"Sakura!" She bucked her hips up and caused her daughter's rhythm, grip, and position to falter for a moment.

"Bitch, who said you could move?" Sakura smirked coldly, and leaned forward to grab Mebuki's neck. She pushed her hips against her and grinded slowly again to make sure the toy pushed deeper.

"Sakura..." Mebuki choked and coughed

"Don't worry, I'm not using chakra to hold you. We don't want dad to know I fucked you yet, now do we?"

"What?!" she croaked. It was getting harder to breath, but she was still able to, but just barely.

"Oh...what's this I feel? Are you squirting a bit or are you enjoying this rough treatment?" She started to crash their hips together again while Mebuki held onto her wrist and her mouth open in a wordless scream and eyes rolled back.

The look of her mother's face caused Sakura to go over the edge. She pulled Mebuki up by her neck and kissed her as she rode her spraying orgasm. When she finished was when she let her mother fall back onto the bed, coughing

"Again? You didn't even let me cum again," Mebuki pouted as Sakura got up and pulled out her double-dildo.

"That's okay. I'm still not finished with my fun."

"Sakura!"

She nodded, "Oh don't worry. We'll take a break for lunch," then she paused and looked at her. "After I fuck and fist you." She flipped Mebuki on her face and bound her to the bed with chakra string, something small she learned from Kankuro and Grandma Chiyo while she was in Suna. With Mebuki's face down and ass up, it was hard for Sakura to pull her gaze away to look into her bag, but she somehow managed to do it just long enough to pull out her strap-on.

"Sakura? What is that? I hear something squirting...Sakura?" She did her best to look over her shoulder, but to no avail. If she turned any further, she'd fall on her side.

"Have you ever taken anything up the ass?"

"Sometimes...wait...what are-?!"

Mebuki was cut off into a wordless scream as Sakura easily pushed her double-penetrating strap-on into her ass and pussy. She was glad that her daughter had stayed still for not preparing her butt-hole, but something felt off about the lubricant.

"W-why does it tingle?" she shuddered and squirmed as the tingling became stronger.

"Oh, it's just a kinky tube of lube I stole from Sensei. I don't think he noticed it's gone yet...which I find surprising with how often he fucks," she chuckled and started to pump her hips at an even pace.

Mebuki moaned out. She couldn't feel much, but she could feel the sphincter of her ass and the folds of her pussy move with the bumps and ribs of the dildos.

"Fuck Sakura..."

"I'm already fucking you mom. How's it like being double penetrated?"

"I'm so full...How long are those?"

"Only eight inches. Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum just from watching you."

"That's a pity. I thought I'd finally get to cum again."

"I'll go ahead and fix that then," she gripped Mebuki's hips and pulled them back in time to meet each of her thrusts. Mebuki let out a strangled noise each time their flesh slapped together. All she could do was hold onto the bed sheets, she didn't even notice that Sakura had already removed the bindings. She would have already squirted out all of her fluids (if it were possible) if it weren't for that damned numbing lube on her genitals and ass. Mebuki at this point was frustrated nearly to tears from not being able to reach her release.

Sakura soon picked up on this fact. Her mother was whimpering pretty loudly at this point. She made a final hard thrust to pushed deeper and reached around to rub at her mother's clit. She leaned just a bit further to whisper in her ear, "It's getting frustrating with the numbness, huh?" A nod. "If I gave you a vibrator would you be able to hold it?" Another nod.

Sakura pulled out, the toys squelching from the suction that can now be heard over Mebuki. She grabbed a vibrating wand, and had Mebuki hold it against her clit, then switched out the dildo that had been used for her mother's anus with a thicker and vibrating one. She turned it onto the max setting and pushed right back into her.

"SAKURA!" there was a hitch in her voice. The toy was so powerful, Sakura could feel it in her knees and could literally see Mebuki's butt cheeks jiggle to the vibrations.

"I should probably take it easy. I still want to make you squirt by fisting that naughty pussy of yours, Mom."

"_This is so much...just so much...I'll go crazy if she doesn't break me first..._" Mebuki couldn't do much else but hold her own ass up and hold that wand to her clitoris. If only Sakura hadn't used that damn numbing gel!

"How does it feel, Mom? Is it overwhelming because of how thick these toys are?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

Sakura smiled at how she barely answered her question.

Mebuki was quickly losing herself. Her stomach felt taut from all the pleasure, and she felt ready to explode. How she still kept her ass up she doesn't know. Even with all the kinks that she has had with Kizashi, he never made her feel this close to insanity. She had no control over her body. Lewd noises escaped her lips, her ass shook against Sakura's thrusts and the wand in her hands, and she went cross-eyed again.

"Sakura...Sakura..." she mumbled out. She didn't have it in her to be any louder than a whisper.

Sakura didn't even notice her mom trying to get her attention. She was too caught up in fucking her backside raw. The slapping of flesh against flesh didn't help her libido either. The film of sweat on Mebuki's back, the sweat that was collecting on her forehead, it all fueled her to pound into Mebuki harder and faster.

Then, without much warning, Mebuki screamed into a convulsing, squirting orgasm. Her juices gushed on Sakura's legs, soaked the bed, and splattered onto the wooden floor boards of the room again.

Sakura laughed as she slowly pulled out and took the wand from Mebuki. She tossed all the toys to the side and rolled Mebuki onto her back, then propped her up with pillows.

"What're you doing?..." Mebuki was exhausted. She was also thirsty. She never expected to gush out like a fire-hose and have a seizure at that. All of this was physically and mentally draining.

"Well Mom, I did say I was gonna fist that pussy of yours, remember?" she pulled out a thick, conical butt-plug. She licked the tip, trailed her tongue down, and licked around the base as if it were her favorite Popsicle.

"I...I...Did you?" it was fuzzy for Mebuki. Her whole body tingled, she felt lightheaded, she had squiggles in her vision, and her nether-regions were still numb. To remember something that was said to her just a few minutes ago was too much to ask for.

Sakura giggled and nodded. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a regular tube of lubricant, which she generously coated onto the butt-plug she'd been licking.

"That isn't for me...right?" she flopped her head back down after looking up.

Sakura scoffed, "This is for me, so I can get off while I fist you. Should I also have one for my pussy?" She turned the switch on her butt-plug to make it vibrate, and moaned out as she slipped it into her ass. With that display, Mebuki felt a few more braincells pass-out from massive nosebleeds to even give a response, so she just drooled a little. "You're right, Mom, I should have one. It'll definitely help me."

She giggled and kissed her, licking Mebuki's saliva back into her mouth, then turned back to her bag. Sakura pulled out a lacy thong and a wireless remote. The thong was black, and practically transparent; inside at the front, it had a three-inched, purple phallus and just above that was a matching purple butterfly that would press against the wearer's clitoris. Sakura slipped it on, and, with the wireless remote in her hand, turned on the butterfly to buzz rhythmically at a quick pace.

"Oh, this'll do, this'll do very nicely," Sakura moaned slightly and pressed her thighs together to make the vibrations intenser.

She then settled herself at Mebuki's side and kissed her lips chastely. Her hand slowly and lightly ran down her mother's body, and then eased her hand into her drenched pussy without much trouble. Sakura stopped pushing when her wrist was barely visible. She wiggled her fingers, circled Mebuki's cervix, and twisted her hand. Mebuki could only moan and groan, her mind still too muddled from her last orgasm to fully comprehend what her pussy was feeling.

Sakura already had enough of taking it slow. The phalli in her weren't helping with her lustful desires. She balled her hand into a fist and pounded her womb so hard, half her forearm pushed in too. Her hand twisted in time to the thrusts, Mebuki shook from the force and feeling, and they were both nearing completion.

Without ruining her rhythm, Sakura moved so that she can press herself against Mebuki's leg and practically hump it while she continued fisting her mom..

Mebuki soon started to move against Sakura's arm and called out; Sakura couldn't keep up with pumping her arm any longer, so she started to shake her arm every-which-way to get Mebuki off.

It wasn't much longer for them to squirt out another orgasm while screaming each other's name. Most of Mebuki's juices splattered onto the floor; Sakura's ended up soaking the sheets and bed.

Sakura got up, her legs shaking from her intense orgasm, and took off the panties and took out the butt-plug, turning both off. She settled herself in her mom's arms.

"I hope you know...you're cleaning this mess..." said Mebuki and kissed her head.

"Just take care of the bed. I don't even know how to start cleaning our mess," she yawned and pressed her face against Mebuki's neck.

Mebuki hummed an agreement.

A few hours later, Sakura got out of her mother's bed and started to clean up their mess. She took a quick shower and then got started on a snack. Sakura woke Mebuki long enough for her to eat before she passed out again.

Later in the evening, while Sakura was cooking, Kizashi came back from his mission.

"Evening, Sakura. Where's your mother?" he kissed her forehead.

"She's resting in your room. I guess she had a busy day while I was out with friends. I found her asleep not too long ago when I came home so I decided to cook dinner for her since I had the day off anyway," she lied. Mostly.

"Alright. I'll go see how she's doing. Dinner will be done soon?"

"Yeah, Dad. It's almost done. A few more minutes."

Kizashi smiled and made his way to the master bedroom. He went in, and laid next to his wife, noting the damp feel of the bed. "Honey, honey," he shook her gently.

She groaned, "Huh?" and groggily mumbled out nonsense.

"Were you masturbating again?" He chuckled at her blush. "Just try not to squirt on the bed. It's soaked. Again."

She nervously giggled and nodded, "I guess I got too into it to remember this time. Oh shit, I still need to make dinner!"

"Don't worry. Sakura made dinner and it's almost finished. She said she saw you resting still and decided to let you be."

"Oh, okay. That's...okay," she rubbed her head.

"I guess Sakura was right, you were busy. Must've been an adventure, huh?"

"Sh-shutup," she blushed and smacked him, causing him to chuckle.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner's ready!" they heard Sakura call from the kitchen.

"Let's go, dear. Shouldn't make her wait," he helped her up and to the dinner table.

"Had a good nap, Mom?" she finished setting up the table and went to get a pitcher of tea.

"Yeah, I did, honey. Thanks for making dinner tonight." They all sat down and said, "Itadakimasu."

"Don't worry, Mom. It's not like you owe me," she smiled cutely at her parents, then as soon as Kizashi looked down for a bite, Sakura smirked with a glint in her eyes.

"_Fuck...I don't think this is a one night stand...I just hope Sakura doesn't get too bold too quickly..._"

* * *

The only thing I want to appologize for is how long it took for me to write and post. It shouldn't be too long until I post the prologue, and who knows, I could even end up posting the chapter 2 on the same day.

Reviews are kindly appreciated. Good day everyone!


End file.
